The Fox's Plight v2
by NineTailedHollow9009
Summary: Naruto was defeated by the "Second Sage". Sealed in a shrine and left to the ravages of time, he was found again centuries later by a certain team of Titans. How will Naruto fit into a society that wants nothing more than to use him?


**The Fox's Plight**

October 10th wasn't just any day; it was the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune had wreaked havoc across the village known as Konohagakure. More importantly, it had been that very same evening when Uzumaki Naruto had been born, just minutes prior to the Kyuubi attack. The cause of the attack had been an orange masked man parading around as Madara Uchiha. He had been waiting for the day when the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi gave birth in anticipation, waiting for her seal to weaken. Uzumaki Kushina, nicknamed the Hot-Blooded Habanero, Naruto's mother, was that Jinchuuriki.

Namikaze Minato, Naruto's father and the beloved Fourth Hokage, confronted the masked invader and drove him off, causing the invaders plans to somewhat backfire. The Kyuubi didn't stop his relentless assault. Tired and haggard, Minato confronted the Kyuubi atop his trusted companion Gamabunta, Boss Toad of the Toad Summons. Due to the lack of Uzumaki children and his own morals, The Fourth was forced to seal the demon beast inside his half-Uzumaki son. Both Fourth Hokage and Hot-Blooded Habanero died that day. Konohagakure had taken a massive hit to its morale.

Uzumaki Naruto had just been five years old when he had been confronted by a giant nine tailed fox inside his own mindscape. The fox, in Naruto's eyes, seemed just as if not more so lonely than Naruto was. The young Uzumaki resolved to come back every night and spend at least an hour with the fox demon. Eventually the Kyuubi's heart softened for Naruto and he began to tell him stories about times long past. Naruto's personal favourite was about the Rikudo Sennin and the Juubi. It was as if the Kyuubi was there for the entire thing!

Meanwhile, as the boy and fox grew closer, Naruto became more and more distant to the Sandaime and the village he resided in. The Sandaime was the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, or 'Old Man' as Naruto had liked to call him. The Sandaime had tried to protect Naruto from the hatred and spite of the villagers who couldn't see past the demon fox inside of him, but had ultimately failed. The ANBU he sent after the child would every now and then, turn their heads when a villager decided to get too confident and became physically violent with the boy.

Two years after Naruto's initial contact with the Kyuubi, the demon offered Naruto a way to get stronger. The Kyuubi knew, due to the seal Minato placed him in, that his chakra would eventually be completely absorbed into the Uzumaki child. "Why not just go the whole nine yards and speed the process? It would only make you even stronger in the long run." The Kyuubi had said to him. After a long time of thinking (only a week really), Naruto had agreed. Following the Kyuubi's instructions, he released the seal limiter on his seal and was instantly knocked out. The fox had said his body went through so much pain that it couldn't deal with it and he went into a coma.

When Naruto had woken up six months later, he had drastically changed. He wasn't in any sort of hospital room he could remember. If anything, the style was like the Hokage's office. In fact, it was a room hidden underneath the Hokage's Administrative building. It was a room known only to the Hokage, his advisors and the Jonin Commander. Naruto's nails and canines were sharper; his whiskers marks had become more prominent and his pupils were slit like a fox's.

When the changes were first noticed, the Sandaime had decided to bring Naruto into this room to recover instead. He had recalled Tsunade of the Sannin back to the village to look after Naruto as he decided he couldn't trust even the Head Medic of the Hospital to look after the Uzumaki boy without bias in this scenario. Periodically the Sandaime would check up on Naruto, making sure the fox hadn't taken him over and praying for his swift recovery.

Upon waking up, the first thing Naruto had done was freak out about the changes done to his body. The Kyuubi had explained to him over the six months he was trapped in his mindscape unable to leave, that his body would change, but he didn't think it would affect even his eyes. The fox had also explained to him that as he grew older and his body absorbed even more of his chakra, more changes would occur due to the limiter on the seal being removed.

Hiruzen questioned the blonde about the changes done to his body. Naruto had told the old man and made him swear to keep the information as an S-Class secret. The Sandaime quickly agreed and spent the rest of the week teaching Naruto how to perform a solid henge instead of the illusionary one taught in the Academy. Naruto had ended up using this transformation to sneak into the Konoha Library, restaurants and stores that weren't Ichiraku's.

Around the age of twelve, Naruto graduated from the Academy. He was placed on a team with Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru, two clan heirs of their own respective clans. Their Jonin sensei was Nara Shikaku, the previous Jonin Commander and Clan Head of the Nara clan.

The three Genin quickly improved both their skills under the leadership of the ex-Commander and swiftly begun C-rank missions as soon as they could. On their fourth C-rank, is when Naruto's henge failed for the first time. He had developed a tail.

Fearful of what his teammates potential reaction could be, Naruto had run away. His teammates had spent a day looking for the blonde Uzumaki. They had finally found him hiding near a river, considering the water with a look of utter despair. Shikamaru, Hinata and Shikaku had spent another day reassuring him that they didn't care that the Kyuubi had been sealed inside of him, nor how the fox had affected his body. Uzumaki Naruto finally felt like he had friends. Well, friends that weren't a giant nine-tailed fox that just so happened to be sealed inside of him.

Life was good.

Upon Naruto Uzumaki's eighteenth birthday, things went downhill. He received a multitude of gifts from his friends. One gift was a chakra cancelling sword, made to dissipate jutsu heading towards him or tying him up. As soon as Naruto touched the sword, his henge disappeared.

When his henge was non-active, Naruto possessed nine red fox tails and a set of fox ears. His nails were essentially claws at this point, while his canines poked out from his upper lip. The girls at the Uzumaki's birthday had screamed "KAWAII" and pounced upon the Jinchuuriki. Figuring he could trust the people at his birthday, Naruto had told his friends about the deal he made with the Kyuubi and how it altered his body.

Yamanaka Ino, being the Gossip Queen she is, had spread around what Naruto had told everyone. The villagers had become even more violent towards Naruto after that, Shinobi had accused Naruto of conspiring with the fox to destroy Konohagakure. The Uzumaki had left the village shortly after. Hyuga Hinata was distraught.

At twenty years of age, Naruto Uzumaki started a war. He gathered allies from the newly named Land of Spring, Takigakure, Sunagakure, and surprisingly Otogakure. Temujin – a warrior embedded with a Gelel Stone, Tsuki Hikaru – The Prince Archer from the Crescent Moon Kingdom, and Uzumaki Menma – Naruto's counterpart from a differing reality who he managed to befriend, had all joined Uzumaki Naruto's cause.

Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure and Mizugakure pooled their forces together to combat Naruto's under the leadership of the Akatsuki. Naruto fought for peace for everyone, Jinchuuriki and all while the Akatsuki and four major villages claimed to fight for the same reason; under the banner of the Sage of the Six Paths.

The Elemental Nations were devastated. Anyone who ended up unlucky enough to face Naruto was slaughtered. Blood soaked the ground and soil, villages were caught up in warzones, animals were hunted almost to extinction just to feed the war efforts and it didn't look like the war was going to stop any time soon.

Until the Second Sage made his appearance two years later. He took Hyuga Hinata with him, Naruto's ex-lover and girlfriend and Nara Shikamaru, both ex-teammates. They tracked Naruto into an old shrine based in the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

"N-Naruto… Please stop this war." Hinata had asked of him.

"Sorry Hinata, I can't. Please don't make me fight you or Shikamaru." He responded somberly.

The fight between the four Shinobi commenced. Shikamaru helped Hinata by setting up traps so she could corner him with her Jyuuken, while the Sage used his different paths to deal massive amounts of damage when the two Konoha Shinobi needed rest.

The battle lasted for days. Eventually Naruto slipped up and landed on a blood seal Shikamaru had written onto the ground. The seal paralyzed him and prevented him from moving. Hinata gave her Naruto-kun a sad smile.

"Farewell Naruto-kun." Blood welled out of her thumb as she bit through it. She wrote a blood seal on his forehead and watched as chains wrapped around his arms and legs. They covered his body until he was completely encased in nothing but chains that were eerily like the Uzumaki clans' chains.

"I love you." Was the last thing Naruto heard before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Jump City was home to the Batman's previous sidekick – Robin. Robin was, suffice to say, a stick in the mud. His teammates had complained for years that he didn't know how to have any sort of fun at all, nor did he know how to relax. Robin had to admit to himself that he was indeed a stick in the mud around his teammates, trying to prove himself as a pillar of strength for them which had resulted in him focusing on training for much of his time with his team.

After the End of the World scenario caused by Trigon, Raven's father, had been resolved the world seemed to relax. Crime occurred at a much lower rate with even less super villains running amok. This allowed the Teen Titans to rest and have some time to themselves. Robin especially, considering he had never relaxed for more than a week.

Robin sunk into a soft armchair and closed his eyes. He had bought the armchair on a whim and never had the ex-sidekick been happier. Music blared in his ears as he slowly nodded away into bliss.

It wasn't to last as a metallic knocking sound that could only be Cyborg clanged against his door.

"What is it Cyborg? I'm trying to- "Robin was cut off by the serious look on Cyborgs face as he opened the door.

"Come on, I have something to show you Rob." The cyborg walked away at a swift pace and Robin hurried to catch up to him. Cyborg lead him to his room. The room was filled electrical gadgets and other mechanical parts and equipment. Cyborg walked past all of that over to the side wall. On a desk was a computer system that looked far too complicated for Robin to have any hope in trying to replicate.

"If you look at this" Cyborg pointed to a screen "You'll see there's a blue dot which keeps growing bigger and bigger at an alarming rate."

Robin nodded, he did see it. "What does this mean Cy?"

"I created this system to show us where people who have different kinds of energy and powers are, like Rae and Star, to make it easier to track potential villains who would use their powers for crime." Cyborg explained.

"So the size of the dot is the power level then?" Robin questioned. Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"The concerning thing is how quickly it's growing. It's already twice the size of Starfire's dot and is getting closer to the size of Raven's, and we know how powerful she's become lately."

Robin pinched his chin in thought. "Can you find us an exact location for me? I want to find this person as soon as possible and see if we can stop this sudden growth in power. We don't need another Slade anytime soon."

Cyborg mock saluted his leader and began typing into the computer while Robin stood off to the side, arms crossed. A familiar frown made its way onto his face.

 _It's not good when people gain power too quickly… I've seen it happen in Gotham and it usually twists them in unthinkable ways… especially when all it takes is just one bad day._

Robin quickly shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts.

 _I almost sounded like the Joker there. No, we must hope that this person isn't a villain. Heh, didn't think I was a hopeful person. This team has changed me, and for the better._

"Got it Rob! This dude is a couple miles away in the middle of a large lake! There's an island there surrounded by large whirlpools and is covered in ruins. There's only one building standing and it appears to be some type of shrine!" Cyborg announced suddenly, breaking Robin from his thoughts.

"Good job Cy, let's go grab the others and head over there." Robin made his way out of Cyborg's room and into Central Command. He pressed a button that connected to all the Titan's communicators.

"Titans! Meet up in the Garage Bay, we have a mission!"

Fifteen minutes later saw all five Titans in the Garage Bay boarding the T-Ship. Robin quickly informed all of them as to what was going on and that they needed to intervene before it was too late.

The jet roared to life and shot into the air, headed to the remains of what used to be Uzushiogakure.

* * *

The Titans looked upon the gloomy ruins with a sense of loneliness. They could tell that the place was gorgeous in the past, but it had fallen in some type of battle, a type of battle that the Titans made no sense of.

The ruins were covered in what seemed to be burn marks and were eroded away by water. It didn't make sense if you thought about it, nothing but the weirdly placed erosion suggested that the island was underwater. It was also eroded in very specific places, as if the water targeted those spots. Cracks were embedded in the walls and ground, suggesting that lightning had struck the surrounding area very spontaneously. Giant chunks of rock that seemed as if they had been ripped out of the ground littered the ruins as well. It was very weird.

The Titans slowly made their way into the only standing building, the shrine that the power source was emanating from. Raven collapsed onto her knees in disbelief.

"This power… It's stronger than even Trigons…" Raven's eyes widened and almost passed out as she could feel a humongous pressure weigh her down. Her heart raced and she could feel her blood pulsing, when as quick as the pressure had came – it had also disappeared. Her teammates rushed over to her side in concern.

"Raven! Are you alright?" They asked harmonized together.

"I'm fine." Raven reassured them as Starfire helped her up. "Let's just get in there and do what needs to be done."

The other Titans nodded in agreement and stepped into the shrine.

The most prominent thing in the shrine, was the damage done inside of it. Gouges and craters littered the inside while pillars looked as if they were barely standing. Black chains that were spiked on the sides dug into the corners of each room and seemed to encompass something in the middle of the war-torn room.

One by one, each chain cracked and broke, slowly revealing a young malnourished looking man. He had shoulder length sunshine blonde hair, what looked to be razor-sharp canines, fox ears and tails, and cerulean blue eyes. His clothes were brown, ragged and covered in dark stains. His face was contorted in agony, pure despair shone through his blood-shot eyes.

When the last chain broke, the previously chained figure suddenly came to life.

"HINATA!" Uzumaki Naruto screamed. He collapsed onto his knees as if the scream had stolen all his breath and energy away. The young Uzumaki sobbed into his hands.

All five of the Titans felt incredibly awkward watching the unknown man, who looked to be older than them, sob uncontrollably. He didn't look like a bad guy in any way, which made Robin breathe a sigh of relief.

"Uh. Hey dude, you okay?" Beast-Boy was the first to break the silence.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as when Naruto looked up at the green Titan, a snarl was plastered across his face. The tears burned away and an amazing pressure was placed upon the shoulders of the Titans.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY?" He snarled. Naruto dug his nails into the ground. "…yeah. I guess you could say that. My home casts me out, I try bring peace to the land which results in a war bigger than the Third Shinobi War, and my girlfriend and best friend seal me away with the biggest douche on this side of the planet, the so called 'Second Sage'! So yeah, I'm doing just fine."

"Doesn't really sound like you're doing too fine dude." Beast Boy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, unsure as to what to say.

Naruto paused. He chuckled, and then full-out laughed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued to laugh. "Yeah. I guess I'm not alright after all."

The Uzumaki rubbed the tears away from his eyes and held out his hand "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

"Garfield Logan, but everyone just calls me Beast-Boy." Beast-Boy pointed at his teammates. "The one with the stick up his ass is Robin, miniskirt girl is Starfire, robot dude is Cyborg, and the emo- I mean gothic girl is Raven." Each Titan raised their hand in greeting as they were introduced, earning himself a glare from both Robin and Raven.

"Uzumaki… That's a weird first name for somebody." Robin mentioned, his eyebrows quirked.

"It's actually my clan name. My first name is Naruto." The blonde rubbed his head sheepishly.

Robin nodded once and decided to ask another question. "What were you doing trapped here in this shrine?"

"You don't know?" The Titans shook their heads.

"Well, I was in the middle of a battle between my ex, my best friend and a douche known as the Second Sage. They sealed me with rip-off Uzumaki Clan style chains and now I'm here. Surrounded by costumed weirdos." Naruto giggled into his hands. "Are you some type of circus or something?"

Though no one could see it due to her hood, Raven's eye twitched along with Robin's. Cyborg just laughed and Beast Boy just put on a show of aerobatics. Starfire just looked on confused, as if she had no idea what a circus was. Naruto giggled harder as the Titan's actions only continued to amuse him.

"Friend Naruto? What is this circus you speak of?" Starfire questioned the blonde.

"Ahh… A circus is a place where people go to be entertained by people in costumes. You can have acrobats, lion tamers, and stuff like that." Naruto sheepishly explained.

"Never been to a circus before, have you?"

Starfire shook her head in agreement. "On my home planet, Tamaran, we have no such thing."

"Your… planet?" Naruto tilted his head in question.

"Starfire is from a different planet, henceforth she's an alien." Raven butted in with her monotonous voice.

"No way! That's so cool! Dude, Starfire, we must compare our planets. Do you have chakra there? How about Ninja? Ooooo I know, I know! Can you fly?" The Uzumaki bombarded Starfire with questions, leaving her slightly frazzled.

"Um, what is this chakra you speak of? We do not have the warriors of sneakiness but we do have strong warriors on my home planet!" Starfire began to float slightly off the ground as she answered his questions. "And yes, I can fly."

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he witnessed the alien girl's miraculous ability. He had only known of the flight abilities of Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, and that wasn't even true flight. It was just a technique that allowed him to reduce his weight to the point where he was lighter than air, and there's a whole planet of people who can fly?

"That's so COOL!" Naruto gushed over the Tamaranian, causing her to blush in response. A scowl lit on Robin's face.

"So Naruto, what caused this battle between you and these people you mentioned earlier?" Robin interjected the words pouring out of the blonde's mouth.

Naruto's happy expression morphed into a scowl as he recalled the entire war. "It was wartime, friends and one Major Village and several Minor Villages had aligned themselves with me, while the other side had the other four Major Villages allied together with Akatsuki. It was long and it was bloody. I wanted to bring peace and prosperity to all humans, Jinchuuriki and Bijuu. Especially with all the shit I was dealt with in life. The other side claimed to want the same thing, but I knew the truth. Akatsuki, the leaders of the war, just wanted to seal the Bijuu into the Gedo Mazo and use its power to bring a false peace to the world until the end of it's days."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The Final Battle, I guess you could call it, was between my best friend, my ex-girlfriend and the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. They couldn't kill me, so they decided to seal me."

The Titans looked somewhat confused. Cyborg decided to voice everyone's thought. "What war was this? I've never heard anything about a war recently."

"The Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Raven's eyes widened in understanding. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire just looked on in bewilderment.

"Shinobi? You mean Ninjas? There was a Ninja War? That's so cool dude!" Beast-Boy exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You wouldn't think it was cool if you had to kill your ex-friends after you were chased out of your own home." Naruto ground out between his teeth. Beast-Boy looked cowed at that harsh statement.

Raven stepped forward, putting herself at the front of the group. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

Her eyebrows shot up exponentially. "You're saying you lived in a millennium old era, yet you're only twenty-two?"

Naruto looked surprised at this information. "It's been a millennium?"

He pondered this information for a couple minutes, touching his knuckles to his chin. Was Kurama still inside him? A millennium was a long time, probably enough time to completely absorb the fox. Maybe Kurama's consciousness was still there though? The two of them never did figure out if the fox's mind would be absorbed too, Naruto certainly hoped not.

After a couple minutes of trying to contact the Kyuubi, he gave up. The old fox was probably sleeping like the grump it was. He sighed and turned his attention back to the curious teens.

"Yup. Looks like I'm a millennium old." Naruto flashed them a foxy grin. "I've aged well."

Beast-Boy flashed him a wide grin in response.

"So uh, I'd hate to be that guy but… I've got nowhere to crash and I'm in dire need of a shower." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head with an awkward grin.

The Titans suddenly realized just where they were and how badly injured the Uzumaki man was. Robin offered his hand to Naruto, who took it and got up, and led his team and the Uzumaki out.

Things seemed to be getting interesting again.

* * *

 **And done. I looked back upon my previous chapters of the Fox's Plight and it just screamed shoddy to me. I had nothing planned, no actual backstory or anything like it. It didn't even have a good plot in mind. So, now I'm rewriting it and attempting to plan it a lot more.**

 **New chapters will still be random as always, but I'll try to work more on them. I was just told at work that I wasn't allowed to be reading fanfics due to higher-ups monitoring us so I'd need to find something else to do with my down time and I'm still allowed access to Microsoft Word so here it is! A whole lotta time to plan and write chapters!**

 **Anyways, this is my longest chapter in any one of my stories at just over 4000 words not including any of this authors note. I'll be trying to make chapters as long as they possibly can be, instead of just posting them after a couple hours of typing. This chapter for example, took me around three days of typing, with around 1000-1500 words each day in around an hour or two.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and will try to post the next chapter soon!**


End file.
